


[Vid] Battleflag

by AndOne



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU about Harold's past, Gen, dark!Finch, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndOne/pseuds/AndOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU about Harold's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Battleflag

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This my first work here. Hope you enjoy it : )  
> P.S. English is not my native language so sorry for mistakes.

2002\. Computer genius Harold Wren who accused of several murders strangely behaves during his trial as a result the jury wants to find him insane and send for a medical treatment. Bur Harold is being saved by his friend Nathan Ingram who knows him better than anyone and believes in his “bright” side. He makes Harold believe in it too. Cases are closed; Harold Wren becomes Finch and starts helping Nathan with the Machine.  
2003\. The past haunts Harold. Articles on mysterious deaths frequently appear in the papers and the Machine sees him as a “potential threat”.  
2005\. Harold finds out that Nathan still can’t sweep his cases under the carpet by giving his “business” to unreliable in his opinion people. Also that Nathan suffers from Harold’s mistakes more than he does and that the Machine still considers him as a threat get on his nerves. One day he illicitly enters Nathan’s company and hacks the Machine that finally recognizes him as its admin.  
2010\. After Nathan’s death Harold starts to devote himself to irrelevant numbers. It appears that he’s more interested in stopping the perpetrators than in saving the victims.  
2011\. John Reese tries to find out more about Finch’s past. The search leads him to a number of hushed up or unsolved crimes. In the end he manages to find some records of the trial on Harold Wren’s case. Finch finds it out and decides to wean Reese from sticking his nose in other people’s business.


End file.
